Eddie Alvarez vs. Tatsuya Kawajiri
The fight was in the semifinals of the Dream lightweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. Kawajiri landed an inside kick. He landed a blocked high kick and an inside kick eating a counter right. Kawairi landed a leg kick. Kawajiri sprawled stuffing a single. Nine thirty. Kawajiri kneed the head there. Another. Nine fifteen. Alvarez stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. "Alvarez's reflexes are off the chart," Boss commented. Nine minutes as Alvarez kneed the body, Kawajiri replied. Alvarez kneed the body, Kawajiri replied, Alvarez landed another. The ref broke them up. Kawajiri landed an inside kick. Eight thirty-five left. Kawajiri landed a good right and an inside kick. Eight fifteen. Kawajiri landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick and a left hand and a right. Alvarez worked a single. Eight minutes. Kawajiri was defending. Alvarez broke swinging. Alvarez had some swelling by his right eye. Alvarez landed a pair of leg kicks with seven thirty-five left. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Alvarez landed another. Seven fifteen. Kawajiri landed an inside kick. Seven minutes. There was a cut over the right eye. Alvarez landed a left and dropped him with another. They stood and broke. Alvarez kneed the body and sprawled stuffing a double. Six thirty-five as Kawajiri stood to the clinch. Alvarez landed a left hook to the body. Another and a knee to the thigh. Three big hooks. Kawajiri broke out. Alvarez landed a leg kick and ate an inside one. He landed another and dodged a high kick. Six fifteen. Six minutes. Alvarez landed a leg kick. They clinched. The ref broke them up. Time was called to check Alvarez's eye. The cut was under actually. They cleaned the cut. 'Hey ref, move your head to the right.' They continued on. Five thirty-five. Kawajiri dropped Alvarez hard with a right. He followed to guard. Alvarez was hurt bad. Kawajiri landed a right. Three more and four left hammerfist. Five fifteen as Kawajiri passed to half-guard. The crowd chanted Kawajiri. Five minutes. Alvarez regained guard. 'Recup from that punch.' Four thirty-five remaining. Kawajiri passed to side control and mounted. Beautiful. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Alvarez kept him tight. Kawajiri landed short hard punches in under quickly. Three thirty-five. Alvarez hipped out and stood and they broke. Kawajiri landed another big right and another and dropped to one knee. Kawajiri went to one knee and stood. Kawajiri landed a right. Alvarez landed a right and they clinched. Three fifteen/ Kawajiri kneed the body three times. Three minutes with another massive one. Alvarez broke with a right and a left hook and a big right and he dropped him with a right uppercut. Kawajiri had a big cut under his right eye and his nose was bleeding. Alvarez thought it was over. He fell to his back. Five right hammerfists, eight left ones. Kawajiri gave up the back with two thirty-five. Another right in under and the ref stopped it.